This relates in general to cutting and packaging machinery and, more particularly, to machinery for cutting and packaging bundles of yarn.
In accordance with prior art practice, short lengths of yarn for various types of handicraft operations, such as hooking rugs, have been conventionally wrapped for display or sale purposes in skeins or bundles held together by a paper or plastic band. The disadvantage of such a wrapping is that the free ends of the bundles or skeins may become soiled when handled by browsing customers, and the wrapping band may be readily broken, or one or more of the strands may be pulled loose from the bundle. In order to prevent this, it is desirable to completely enclose each of the bundles or skeins in a separate bag.